The Happiest Place on Earth!
by KH Fangirls
Summary: Emi gets tickets to Disney Land and drags all of the KH crew along as well as Stringy and Kel...WHAT MADNESS AWAITS THEM THERE? Read to find out more!


Our story begins like all others do…14 people crammed in a little tree house doing random crap. Kairi and Namine were giggling madly while they did each others hair, Sora and Roxas were fighting each other to prove their love for the girls, Riku was watching with amusement while throwing in random objects into the fight, Sephiroth was sharpening his masamune, Ansem was working on his monologing, Leon was sleeping like a rock while Yuffie poked him furiously, Aerith was asking whether her new dress for Kingdom Hearts two was too…out there, Cloud was keeping himself from getting a nose bleed, Axel was reading a Martha Stewart Wedding Issue, Stringy was throwing muffins at everyone's head in the process, and Kel was playing with an Aerith voodoo doll, which resulted in Aerith poking herself in the eye endlessly. All were perfectly content with what they were doing until SHE ran in.

"PACK YOUR USELESS CRAP! WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!" Emi shouted while she waved fifteen tickets in the air. Everyone gave her a blank stare. That is, except Kel and Stringy. Stringy gave a happy look while Kel's look was full of fear and evil.

"What…you guys never heard of Disney Land?" Emi asked.

"No," Cloud said with confusion and fear on his face, "Wh…what IS it?" Cloud feared it could be something as evil as Emi's TV room shudders at the sight of KH memorabiliaOr as torturous as screams at the mass amounts of pictures of him in drag, Legolas, vampires, and MCR! Or as terrifying as….STRINGY'S CLOSET! everyone screams in the room because they can read Cloud's mind

"IT MUST BE OF PURE EVIL!" Cloud shouted, wringing his hands. Sephiroth laughed manically until Emi opened her mouth.

"No….its…the….HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!" Sephiroth screamed while everyone but Leon smiled.

"OMIGOD! IT _IS_ PURE EVIL!" Sephiroth screamed and hid himself behind a couch.

"YAY! Finally, something without heartless!" Roxas cheered. Sora on the other hand had no expression on his face. He just kept mumbling, "The happiest place on** earth**…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO GO! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Kel screamed. Stringy started to scream at the thought of a memory of a CERTAIN ride.

"YES! We're GOING!" Emi yelled.

"Wait….who's driving?" Aerith asked.

"Not me….stupid cops took my license away after the RECKLESS DRIVING incident…." Kel mumbled. Everyone looked at her with fear and inched away.

"Hmmmm…we all have bad driving history…"Cloud commented. Sephiroth started to laugh and yelled…

"MAN SLAUGHTER!" and then laughed like a little girl. Everyone shook violently.

"Well….there's only ONE person who hasn't had any trouble," Yuffie said. Everyone turned their head and looked at Squall.

Suddenly, Leon woke up and started screaming, "THE EYES! THEY BURN ME!" Everyone got up and Stringy walked over to him.

"Freak," she said, kicking him.

"Ok…Everyone go back to their places and pack their bags. Meet back here in ten minutes…OR DIE!" Emi shouted. She then paused for dramatic effect and left.

"I'd rather DIE then go to this place of evil," Sephiroth sighed. Stringy came behind him and put her can of silly string up to his head threateningly.

"You will go or you shall experience the horror of silly string….again," Stringy's lips turned into a crooked evil smile. "Or, you could take me and Riku out….ON A DATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sephy squealed and picked up a back pack that had his extra clothes in it.

Across the street, Axel had gotten his own bag together and looked over his check list.

"Ok, let's see….hmmm….duffle bag? Check. iPod with romantic stupid songs? Check. Martha Stewart Wedding? Check. Engagement Ring? Check. 10 dollar wine? CHECK! I have everything I need to make this week amazingly romantic as long as you know who FINALLY catches on…"

"UGH! What is up with you, Sora! YOU'RE TOATALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Kairi shouted. Namine just giggled while Sora tried to sing "Temperature."

"Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm  
Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...  
Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!"

Roxas fell over and started to laugh, while Kairi turned a tickle me pink (hehehehehehhehehehe I loved that crayon when I was little) and Namine took out her sketch book and started to erase the lyrics from Sora's memory.

"There I just did you a favor. Now, you owe me $800," Namine said slyly.

"$800 FREAKING DOLLARS!" Kairi yelled. Namine turned to an empty space in her note book and started to draw the previous scene.

"I could put them right back in there," Namine threatened. Kairi pulled put a twenty from her non existent pocket and mumbled.

"Hey Axel?" Roxas asked while crossing the street, "Are you done talking to yourself?"

"Um…yeah, wh…why do you as…ask?" Axel stuttered.

"I need some advice."

"REALLY! OH MY GOD! I'M SO GOOD AT THAT!" Axel screeched. On the other side of the lot, Kel was switching the clothes in people's luggage. Stringy and Emi walked over, drinking slurpies.

"WHERE'S MINE!" Kel screamed. Emi pulled one out of her back pocket and Kel started slurping on it happily. The threesome though, stopped what they were doing when they saw Axel talking to Roxas. Kel shook her head.

"Axel is so gay," she sighed.

"Yes…but he is hot," Stringy smiled.

"EWWWWWW!" Both Emi and Kel moaned.

"OMIGOD! I just think he looks cool…but he definitely is gay…"

"Amen to that," Kel said.

"Yupp…I hope he's not trying to make a move on Roxas," Emi smiled.

"EWWWWW!" Kel and Stringy shouted.

"OMG! HE'S SORAS NOBODY! IT'S JUST LIKE LIKING SORA!" Emi yelled.

"YOU LIKE SORA!" Kel and stringy shouted.

"YES! YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" She screamed. Kel and Stringy looked at each other and shrugged. They all looked over at Axel and Roxas.

"Well, I like this certain person. But I don't think the person likes me back. Sora over here has the same problem. What should we do?" Roxas asked.

"Well, do nice things for the person. Show your affection by doing little some-things for them…like make them breakfast, take them to a restaurant, give them a stuffed teddy bear!" Axel's eyes twinkled at the thought of all those gifts. Roxas thought for a second and then snapped his fingers.

"So what you're saying is we should show off in front of them! GENIOUS!" and ran off. Then camera switched over to the car…OMG who is WRITING THE FREAKING SCRIPT IN THE STORY? (That would be me, Narrator) OMIGOD! STOP DOING THAT STRINGY! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN WE TRIED TO DO SCRIPT FORMAT! (Yah…stupid moderators…) Exactly. You don't want this story to be deleted? Do you? Mk…so…Aerith, Yuffie, and Diz were packing their stuff into the back of the huge car.

"Hey, when did Diz get here?" Aerith whispered to Yuffie.

"A few seconds ago…weird," Yuffie mumbled. Emi waltzed over to the huge van and pushed the play button on her huge boom box. It started to blare Helena and that signaled everyone to get in the car.

"Mk, now, everyone get in the car…and…ME AND YUFFIE CALL SHOTGUN!" Emi screamed. Everyone moaned, and filed in the car. Leon and Cloud then came dragging Sephiroth. He was pounding and crying like a three year old leaving the park.

"YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO GO! I CAN'T GO! DON'T MAKE ME!" Sephiroth yelled. Cloud threw him in his seat and then smiled evilly.

"Let's put it this way: this is my revenge," he whispered and closed the door. Sephiroth screamed. Leon shook his head and sat in the front seat. Yuffie was sitting next to him and Emi on the other side of Yuffie. Leon looked at Yuffie who looked disinterested whatsoever, and then to Emi who looked at him evilly. She motioned towards Yuffie and then towards Leon, which sent shocks and shivers through his spine. He started the car and drove at 108 mph and never turned his head once to look at Emi, though he knew she was watching him the whole time…


End file.
